


Blessed

by shinlluminous



Series: Seventeen One-Shots Collection [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Gay, M/M, Music, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:02:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6760666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinlluminous/pseuds/shinlluminous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoon Jeonghan thinks Angels are cursing him until he sees Hong Joshua</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blessed

They say holy buildings of worship are sacred from the horrors of evil of any form; but Yoon Jeonghan could swear otherwise. 

His family wasn’t one of stounch Lutherans, not to mention himself. He was sure he could feel the Angels who were guarding this enclosed chapel were cursing at all the sins he was bearing the moment he walked in. Why is the bride taking so long? He cursed to himself, hunching at the back row as he sat huddled at his little sister, who stared back at him and rolled her eyes irritatedly. ‘This place is evil,’ he muttered at her.

‘Sure,’ she merely answered back, thickly-lined eyes staring to the front, to the pair of adults standing in front, both in tailored suits. She wasn’t the least amused at this formal ceremony of exchanging vows, chewing quietly on her gum as she tried her best to ignore her older brother who was shifting uneasily beside her. At least sitting at the back spared her the second-hand embarrassment, and plus everyone was too engrossed in the lovey-dovey whatnot that was about to take place soon.  
Jeonghan tried to admire the stained glass windows on the high walls, but couldn’t help his paranoid self, pondering the possibilities of the artwork of the Virgin Mary, Jesus and all the other saints staring down at him with some kind of concealed souls in their eyes that were cursing him to damnation. ‘Fuck,’ he hissed, before alarming himself when the silence was broken by a pattern of melodious piano notes.

He stretched his neck and looked to the front, at a hidden figure sitting behind a massive organ. Is it me or is it glowing over there? The crowd stood up, and as the bride walked down the aisle, all Jeonghan could be bothered about was is that an angel playing? It was no usual wedding march, Jeonghan said to himself. That is the music of God, he thought. Sadly, the man in front of him (probably an uncle or an older cousin he’s not too sure he hates socializing during family gatherings) was tall enough to block his view that all he could see was nothing but make out a part of a suit the person behind the organ was wearing and brownish-orange hair.  
He felt his heartbeat rise, he’s distracted, and all of a sudden he has forgotten the curse he swore he was carrying when he walked in, and he can’t wait to sit down. He can’t wait for the bride and groom to get this over and done with and get up from his seat and ask who was that playing so beautifully? His ears are crying tears from heaven and he’s flustered. He wants to see who-

He’s gone?

Jeonghan stirs in his seat, the music is gone as soon as everyone starts sitting back down and the bench behind the organ is empty. All he hears is the priest. He curls his fist, growling inside.

‘Brown-haired angel, I will find you.’ He promised to himself.

The moment his mother pulls her two children away to get to the actual wedding venue at the hall somewhere inside the cathedral, he’s more than ready to leave the area, strutting after his mother eagerly to get food. Once he’s piled his plate, he rushes to a table where his sister is already sitting, eyes straight and serious.

‘Aren’t you gonna eat?’ he pointed to the measly amount of food on her plate, hoping she would say she’s not hungry so that he could take the lot. But she kept on poking her food with her fork without looking down at her plate. He waved a hand in her face, before turning to the direction she’s looking at.

‘His voice is-‘ she almost sounds like she’s crying.

‘Angelic,’ Jeonghan’s eyes widened at what he sees. And he straightens his posture, dazzled by the light that shines at his direction.

‘Loving you, is easy cos you’re beautiful.’ 

The man is singing; a small performance for the wedding. It’s the same man, Jeonghan notes, the brown hair and the suit. He is seated on a chair, a guitar in hand and he’s glancing at everyone, and for one, brief, moment, Jeonghan swears their eyes met. And at that moment, (he could hear himself quoting The Perks of Being a Wallflower) he swears they were infinite. Soulmates. Destinies intertwined like thorny vines of a rose plant.

‘It’s him,’ he hears himself mutter as he slides into his seat, eyes still glued onto the singer.

‘Who?’ his sister asked.

‘An angel,’ he answered subsconsciously. She scoffed at his answer, before ignoring him again and Jeonghan proceeds to take out his phone and record the performance nobody else seemed to be bothered about. ‘Can I offer him a drink? He’s going to be thirsty right? People get thirsty after singing, don’t they?’ he was urging his sister, who couldn’t even eat her pasta in peace and glared at him.

‘Are you seriously trying to get into his pants? A guy you’ve never met before?’

‘I’ve met him!’ he protested.

‘Oh yeah? When?’

‘Back at the altar,’ his voice shrunk.

‘Dumbo,’ she muttered. ‘Go. Go get him a drink. Get his number. I’m betting 5 dollars on it,’

‘Yay!’ he clapped and got up from his seat, finding a glass of champagne to hold as he stood near the front to wait for the brown-haired man to finish his wonderful performance.   
There was a small applause and the man stood up from his seat, ready to retreat elsewhere when Jeonghan stopped.

‘You sing well,’ he said as he approached the man, alarming him.

‘Oh, my God.’ He pressed a hand at his chest from the surprise. ‘Thank you,’ he said, his naturally smiling eyes growing smaller as he grinned at Jeonghan. Evevn his talking voice is beautiful. ‘I’m glad you think so,’

‘Here,’ he handed the glass of champagne.

‘Thank you, er-‘ he waited for a name.

‘Jeonghan,’ he pronounced clearly, sure enough that the man would remember the name.

‘I’m Joshua,’ he replied. ‘It’s nice to meet you,’ he held out his hand to shake with Jeonghan and the latter gladly took it, trying to conceal how excited he was being able to hold such a heavenly creation of God. ‘Nice hair, by the way.’ He mentioned, pointing to Jeonghan’s long, blonde hair, neatly done thanks to his sister. He was going to have to thank her later.

‘Thanks,’ he was sure his face had turned red. ‘So, do you like, always sing at weddings or-‘

‘Oh, not really. I sing for a choir here,’ he explained. ‘Maybe you should come see us sometime,’

‘That’d be fun,’ Jeonghan said. ‘I’ll be seeing you soon then,’ he said.

‘Great,’ Joshua smiled at him. Again, Jeonghan felt like collapsing to the ground. ‘Thanks, again.’ he raised his glass at Jeonghan before turning away. His face heated up and he ran to his sister, holding in a scream.

‘I TALKED TO HIM,’ he announced loudly at her.

‘Screwed up more like,’ she said quietly.

‘Wouldn’t you in front of a beautiful being such as him?’ he tried to justify himself.

‘He doesn’t drink anything that has alcohol,’ she said, ignoring his statement. Jeonghan stared at her. ‘Someone told me,’ she shrugged.

‘Oh. . .well fuck.’

‘At least you have a reason to see him to apologize,’ she smirked. ‘Good luck dating a celibate,’  
Jeonghan swallowed. 

‘Oh, God.’

**Author's Note:**

> Like Bubbles and Cuddles, this is also posted on aff, check the link here:- http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1117669/3/seventeen-one-shots-collection-seventeen-jicheol-jeonghan-scoups-woozi-hoshi


End file.
